Jeremy Hutchins x Kio Cyr
by Moo365
Summary: This is a story of Jeremy Hutchins & Kio Cry. My first story so pls dont hate me. Not sure if you will like it,but its my first story. Enjoy. If you want to contact me, i’ll let you know soon how to...


There he was is all his glory. He looked stunning,he was always he was known as the boy who was perfect. Amazing sculpted abs and muscles, browny black hair and his glowing green eyes. Now Jeremy was dancing with him and cared about nothing else.

Let's go back to the beginning, where everything started. So everything makes sense

Saturday 12th April~10:35 am

***RING RING RING***

Jeremy threw his hand onto his phone and accepted the call."Hey mum, are you at work?" Jeremy questioned."Yes,sorry honey. I'll be home at 10pm, the hospital needed someone to cover a shift so I said yes. Dad will be home around 8pm. Love you and remember,no parties. Love you,bye"

**The call was ended***

Jeremy rolled out of bed and put on a shirt and some shorts. Jeremy grabbed his phone and opened TikTok to see loads of likes and videos on his recents. He saw a video of Josh Richards dancing and laughed at it, the memories he had with Josh learning that dance. Jeremy had a crush on Josh for 3 years and Josh was totally unaware of it,well as far as he knew. Jeremy quickly checking his Instagram,he saw a message from Playlist live the convention.

The message read: "Dear Mr Hutchinson. We are hoping you can show up to our event, we are aware it is very last minute and we apologise. We are inviting you to come and meet some fans, and other famous people. If you can let us know asap if you can come, it would be much appreciated. The date is set for 14-18th of June. Hope to see you there, from the Playlist team."

Jeremy was so excited to meet his fans for like the 15th time,he adored his fans and he loved to have an opportunity to meet other people and make more collabs. Instantly he replied saying he would be delighted to show up and he would love nothing more than to meet up with the other influencers.

The two months flew by and all of a sudden it was time to pack up for Playlist, Jeremy was dropped off at the airport with Ben Herman and Josh Richards, the flight was 2 1/2 hours long but the flight was worth it. The three boys dropped their things off at their hotel that was all paid for by Playlist. They then got ready to have a tour of the place, where Playlist would be held in three days. Jeremy was eager to see everyone from fans to influences. As they went to their area of the convention where they would be meeting everyone. A few other influencers where there already so there was already a few colabs made on TikTok. Jeremy met Cash and Maverick Baker, Jackson Felt and Acecrosscrook.

Jeremy found himself walking on his own, he was too distracted by the map trying to work out where the toilets where. Suddenly he looked up to see a boy that looked cute, his eyes locked with with some dark but infatuating green eyes. The boy broke eye contact and winked at Jeremy making him go red.Jeremy decided to ask a staff member where the toilets were, when the staff member was telling him where it was his eyes kept searching for the cute boy. Jeremy soon realised that he wasn't going to see him again so he just listened to the staff member that was telling him where to go.

**1 day until the convention...**

Ben and Josh came back from a shopping trip while Jeremy was checking if he knew his way around and sure enough he did. Ben decided to do a double check to see if he knew where he was going but he got lost, luckily Kio Cyr came to the rescue.

"Hey Ben, are you lost?" Kio questioned with a laugh. "Hey bro, yep you guessed it." Ben laughed. Kio led Ben back to the food area that Ben was trying to find. "Kio how have you been? I ain't seen ya for a year." Ben said. "Life has treated me good and bad but apart from that,I have been good." Kio explained then he asked, "How about you Ben?" Ben laughed, "I got a girlfriend,eventually." Kio smiled at Ben. "I'm proud of you. It took how long tho?" They both burst out laughing. Jeremy spotted Ben,but couldn't see who was with Ben so he walked over to the two boys. "Ben,you wanna go get a drink..?" Jeremy just stopped still in his tracks, he decided to head back to the hotel and pretend he hadn't seen Ben and the cute stranger

**Finally the day of the convention...**

"Josh?Ben?Are you ready yet?" Jeremy asked. "We are ready now. Let's do this." Josh and Ben yelled. The boys ran out of the hotel and into their convention area. Then the fans came into the queues. One boy went up to Jeremy with two other girls and one screamed "OMG JEREMY YOU WOULD LOOK SO CUTE WITH JOSH!!!! WHO ELSE AGREES?" All the people in the line noded their heads and screams came from every direction. "Hate to break it to you girls,I'm not gay and Josh has a girlfriend. So yeah,my deepest apologies." Jeremy said with a laugh while looking from Josh to the crowd.

2 hours past and Jeremy had finished meeting fans in the queues so he went walking around with Ben to meet over fans and influencers. Suddenly Jeremy feels a tap on his shoulder,he turns around to see the cute boy from the first day. His smile looked like it could light up the darkest room in the world.

"Jeremy?You good?" Ben questioned. "Yep I'm good. What's your name? I don't think we have met." He asked. "Oh I'm Kio, Kio Cyr. You are Jeremy Hutchinson right?" Kio asked. Jeremy noded. "Do you want to do a collab?" Jeremy noded just feeling speechless. Kio set up his phone ready for the TikTok. Jeremy had no idea on what audio was being used until he heard... "Caniball,I'll eat you up." Instantly Kio pulled Jeremy towards him and started lip syncing the words, Jeremy just played along. Kio ended up pulling away at the end.

**Link to actual video...**

Kio bro hugged Jeremy and went to walk off. Jeremy didn't have time to process anything and pulled Kio's arm back. "Jeremy, you ok?" He asked. "Um, do you want to meet me later at tonight's party? I...I'd like to get to know you." Kio looked at his schedule,then back up to Jeremy. "Sure why not. I'm in Miami Beach hotel room 564." Kio answered. "Same,well sort of,I'm in room 492. I'll come up and get you. I hope you have the dress code sorted. I'm excited for the suit and ballroom dress code,it'll be fun." Jeremy whispered. "Thanks by the thanks for trying to get me out and enjoy myself. Yep my suit is ready. Is yours?" Kio laughed and walked off. Jeremy was speechless.

Jeremy legged it to his hotel room to get ready. Putting on his suit took a little while but he felt amazing wearing it. He tied his shoes,combed his hair. Grabbed his wallet,hotel key,phone and then he left the hotel with Ben and Josh. Quickly Jeremy ran up to Kio's room and Josh and Ben went to the convention.

***Knock knock***

No answer. After 5 minutes of waiting, Jeremy realised that Kio wasn't there or was ignoring him. Jeremy plodded to the party trying to think of what to do. He walked into the convention and spotted Kio. Suddenly Kio spotted Jeremy and ran right towards him. "Jeremy I'm so sorry. I was dragged here by Noen and I didn't have your number to tell you. On top of that I forgot your room number." Kio explained. "It's all good you are here now." Jeremy laughed. They talked for hours on end just enjoying each other's company, they collaborated with so many people and made videos together. Jeremy needed to go to the toilets so he went as quickly as possible so he wouldn't keep Kio waiting. He didn't realise that Kio was coming too. Then finished up in the toilets and went to go and leave. They made their way back to the hotel and Jeremy went to drop Kio off at his room. They got to the door and Kio looked into Jeremys eyes and leaned in to kiss him.

Jeremy couldn't believe what was happening, he thought this would never happen, he thought he would never kiss a boy or Kio for that matter. Jeremy claimed Kio's lips, Jeremy was pushed up against the door and moaned. Kio smiles pulling Jeremy closer to him with all his might. They then pulled away for a breath, smiling like mad. Instantly Jeremy went in for another kiss but Kio pulled back,teasing Jeremy. "Oh my god Jeremy you taste as good as you look. Meet me tomorrow at the convention in the Clifton area,that's like the main area." Jeremy melted on the spot, all he could do was nod, Kio opened up his door and as it almost shut Jeremy asked, "Do you need my phone number?" Kio shook his head, "Ben gave it to me before." With one last smile and a wink, Kio was gone.

**The next day...**

Jeremy was sick like really bad. Pretty much all night was spent in the bathroom throwing up in the toilet. He knew that he couldn't risk going to the convention in case he was sick, he phoned up Playlist and explained why he wouldn't be there, they understood and he promised he would be there tomorrow. He went for a nap after he stopped being sick and he ended up sleeping all day long, then there was a knock on the door but Jeremy couldn't hear it. The door opened and ever so slowly the door was closed. "Jeremy you ok?" Ben asked, causing Jeremy to jault awake. "No,not really. I'm really ill and tired. I'll be ok tomorrow, don't worry. How was your day?" Ben smiled. "Well Kio was certainly worried about you not showing up. Then I explained and he said he would check on you at some time when he is free. He seems to care about you, you see like great friends." Ben explained, curious to see if something was going on. "Aww that's nice of him. Yeah we became good friends, last night he invited us over to his house in LA." Jeremy told Ben. "NO WAY!!!" Ben screams. "YES." Jeremy noded.

**2 hours later...**

Jeremy felt a lot better than he did and as he stood up he heard a knock at the door. He went to open the door and saw Kio. "Hey Jeremy. You feeling better?" Kio asked as he walked into Jeremys hotel room. "I'm...good. How are you?" Jeremy asked. "So tired. Today I swear I was kissed on the cheek about 1000 times." Kio laughed. Jeremy's smile instantly faded, he was so jealous. "Jeremy I'm going to make you some spaghetti bolonase for tea tonight." Kio offered. Jeremy just face planted his double bed not wanting to do or eat anything. Kio jumped on the bed and landed by Jeremy and asked,"Are you ok? Like seriously?" Jeremy didn't reply at all. "Please just leave me be." Jeremy asked politely. Kio shook his head and touched Jeremy's back. Jeremy's back ignited with sensations that he had never felt before. It was relaxing but at the same time, it made his heart beat race. "I didn't know you are going out with Noen. I'm just stupid." Jeremy explained. "It's ok, we have been together for 11 months tomorrow. I shouldn't of kissed you it wasn't fair on Noen. It was a mistake, we can still be friends tho." Kio explained. "Ahahahah. I'm kidding Jeremy, we are not going out it was a joke." Kio said, Jeremy smacked him across the face with a pillow. "You are horrible Kio." Jeremy laughed. "J? Please come to that dance with me tomorrow night. Also will you go out with me?" Kio asked. Jeremy was so shocked. "KIO OMG YES I WILL." Jeremy flung himself at Kio and kissed him.

The next day was filled with laughs,collabs,hugs and much more. Kio and Jeremy admitted to going out with each other and all the girls freaked out. Then it was time for the dance, Kio wore a black and white suit. Jeremy wore a dark blue suit, once they were both ready, they met at the convention doors. "You look gorgeous Jeremy." Kio states. "Shut up let's go in. I wanna dance with you." Jeremy explained.

They walked in, hand in hand. Jeremy pulled Kio onto the dance floor, he wrapped his hands around Kio's hips,and Kio's hands wrapped around the back of Jeremy's neck.

**Jeremy's point of view...**

There he was in all his glory. He looked stunning,he was always he was known as the boy who was perfect. Amazing sculpted abs and muscles, browny black hair and his glowing green eyes. Now I was dancing with him and I cared about nothing else, and why should I? I love him and no one else.

**AUTHORS NOTE: I hope you enjoy, I spent a lot of time on this. Trial and error, originally made on notes, then I improved it on here. All feedback is appreciated. Xxxx**


End file.
